


"rejection"

by interitio



Series: do i hate your love ? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliffhangers, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, not beta'd as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio
Summary: Atsumu has been pining for Kiyoomi for a while now, but Kiyoomi never seems to understand.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: do i hate your love ? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769404
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	"rejection"

**Author's Note:**

> there'll be plenty of mistakes most of it was written in the middle of the night-

“Omi-kun! Can yer spike my tosses?” Atsumu dashed up to Kiyoomi. The Black Jackals practice has just ended and he had originally planned to immediately head to the dormitories. Seeing that everyone was starting to leave, including Bokuto and Hinata, Kiyoomi just sighed and said, “Sure, whatever.”

An hour passed. Kiyoomi and Atsumu were still at the gym, working on their teamwork and speed. Soon, Meian walked back into the gym and groaned, “Do you guys ever get tired? Stop practicing and lock up.”

Atsumu started whining, as usual. “I’m not tired yet!” He picked up a volleyball and started doing vertical sets.

“Shut up and clean up.” Kiyoomi glared at him. “I’m so close to beating you up...” he muttered.

“Ehh! Rude!” Atsumu complained, but he started picking up the volleyballs and grabbed the mop.

“Thank you, Sakusa-kun. You guys better be back in 30 minutes.” Meian said and made his way out of the gym. 

“Why did he even thank ya! All ya did was threaten me…” Atsumu grumbled, mopping the floor swiftly as Kiyoomi kept all the balls in the storage room.

“It’s because you’re extremely annoying, Miya-san.” Kiyoomi sighed, trying to ignore Atsumu’s rambling.

“Ouch, Omi-kun. Way to be blunt.” Atsumu sighed. He had a humongous crush on the spiker ever since he saw him walk into this gym for the tryouts. Kiyoomi was immediately accepted due to him being the recent MVP at the Japan National Collegiate Volleyball Championship, which, of course, further impressed Atsumu. He had found Kiyoomi extremely annoying the first few times they had met, at the National Finals when he was a first year in high school, and the two times they clashed at the All-Japan Youth Training Camp in his first and second year of high school.

Kiyoomi was extremely picky with his setters. He judged every toss and if it did not meet his standards, he would let the ball fall and glare at the setter. Atsumu realized this and immediately decided that it was his goal to get Kiyoomi to spike every ball he set.

In the first training camp, he had failed to meet his goal, but when the second camp came around, Atsumu had managed to get the one of the top 3 high school aces in Japan to spike every ball set to him, and even managed to get him to spike his quick set subconsciously. When Kiyoomi realized, he glared at him, which was no surprise to Atsumu.

Atsumu quickly laughed it off, acting like it was not a big deal so that Kiyoomi wouldn’t murder him for doing a quick set. He spun around and grinned at the people on his team, solely to avoid Kiyoomi’s eyes. 

He assumed that Kiyoomi was embarrassed by the fact that he trusted Atsumu enough to spike that set. Of course, he wasn’t wrong about that, Kiyoomi looked like he was about to kill him, but he realized that it was because he did not often trust setters enough to do it. However, Kiyoomi knew Atsumu’s sets were perfect and flawless. A good spiker should have no issues hitting it. He would never tell Atsumu that in the face, they didn’t need him to have a bigger ego that he had now, Osamu would cry. 

After they cleaned everything up and locked up the gym, they headed back to the Black Jackals’ dormitories, which was about a two-minute walk. Kiyoomi could feel Atsumu discreetly looking at him, so he grumbled, “What do you want?”

“Oh- Um, nothin’.” He quickly turned his head the other way, hiding his slight blush. Kiyoomi blinked at him but shrugged and ignored it. He was just taking the opportunity as it was uncommon for Atsumu not to run his mouth off. 

Atsumu sighed to himself. He should have taken the opportunity to ask him out or at least talk to him. Kiyoomi was a smart guy, but for some reason he can’t seem to pick up the hint that Atsumu liked him. _What do I even have to do to make him notice me? Or does he know…_

_Don’t be dejected, Atsumu. He’s always like this. I just need to tell him, right?_

_He doesn’t even bother talking to me, even during high school._

He wanted to cry but wouldn’t let himself. He didn’t want to bother Kiyoomi, seeing his annoyed expression previously. As they entered the dorms, Atsumu plastered a fake smile that he’s been using his entire life as he waved to his teammates. 

“Wow, Atsumu-san, Omi-san, you’re late.” Hinata laughed as Atsumu shot him a grin. 

“Ye’, I gotta go shower now. Catch ya later, Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu called, turning to the staircase instead of the lift, he felt like shit currently and didn’t want to use the lift. 

The Black Jackals’ dormitories had 3 floors, and all the regulars were staying at the second floor, while the rest stayed at the third. Atsumu entered his room and grabbed fresh clothes and went into his bathroom. 

After showering, he grabbed his phone and went back down to the first floor. He saw his teammates scattered around the common area. He dropped on the couch beside Bokuto and went through his phone. Suddenly, Bokuto yelled, “Hey hey hey! What should I get for Keiji and I’s anniversary?”

Immediately, Atsumu did what almost everyone wanted to do – he threw a cushion at Bokuto’s face. “Shuddup, Bokuto. Not everyone’s happy with their boyfriend for four fuckin’ years like ya.” He deadpanned. 

“Ouch! Was that necessary? I need help, so someone please help me.” Bokuto whined, making everyone sigh. 

As the team was advising Bokuto on what to buy, Atsumu nonchalantly said, “Here’s a better idea. Yer been datin’ Akaashi-kun for 4 whole years, right? Propose to him on yer anniversary. It’ll be great and somethin’ we’ve all been waitin’ fer.”

Everyone around him started laughing as Bokuto went bright red. “I- Wh- What- ” Bokuto stammered out. 

“Not a bad idea from someone like Miya. You guys are basically a married couple, even more than Meian.” Oliver laughed. 

“It’s- Well, I just, don’t know if he would want to- ” Bokuto mumbled. 

“What, marry you? Like Barnes said, you guys are basically married. All you’re doing is signing something that makes it official.” Kiyoomi, who took a seat beside Atsumu, keeping a distance as usual, cuts in, making Bokuto blush even more. 

“It’s in two weeks, do you think I can prepare in time?” Bokuto asked and everyone started giving him suggestions. 

“Ya know, I was partially jokin’ but good job Bo!” Atsumu pat him on the shoulder and grinned at him. 

_Now, only if I could have that too…_

“Atsumu. You’re spacing out.” Kiyoomi looked at him emotionlessly. Atsumu blinked, and smirked. 

“Don’t need ta worry ‘bout me, Omi-kun.” He cooed at the dark-haired man near him. 

“Yea, no thanks.” He said bluntly, once again hitting Atsumu like a stab to the heart. 

After dinner with the Jackals, Atsumu went straight up to his room, which confused many of his teammates. “Atsumu? Where are you going?” Meian called. 

_They would continue pestering me if I gave them a blunt answer, urgh._

“Ah, I wanted to call my brother. Didn’t wanna annoy ya.” He flashed them a smile and waved as he headed back to his room. Everyone didn’t seem to be suspicious of that, so they turned away from him. 

Of course, Osamu only picked up at the third call. “ Why hello, ‘Tsumu, my dear brother. Whatdja want this time?” Osamu’s sarcastic tone reached his ears, giving him some relief. 

“Sorry for bothering you, I- ”

“Holy shit, you apologized. Are you okay? Do you want me to come to your dorms or something?”

“First of all, fuck you. Secondly, no need fe’ that. I’m just feeling like shit right now.”

“I think I have a clear idea on what ya talkin’ about, but Rin doesn’t, so let’s repeat that again.”

“ I hate ya.”

“Ya called me.”

“Touché. You tell him.”

After explaining about Atsumu’s massive crush on the spiker, Rintarou merely started laughing. “Wait! That germaphobe guy? Komori’s friend? That jerk? Wow, the taste.” Rintarou started cracking up. 

After he calmed down, he said, “On a slightly more serious note, Komori did once tell me he’s extremely blunt. Don’t take it to heart, Atsumu.”

“Yeah, got it, it’s real difficult, y’ know?” 

“Just go ask him out then. If he rejects you, I’ll tell Komori to beat him up.”

“That’s a horrible idea of yers.”

“Why, thank you, I do try.”

“Okay, then. Just shoot yer shot, if he breaks yer heart, ya can come back cryin’, there will be more sympathy.” His twin cuts in, always knowing what to say to him. 

“Yea, yea. Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem, ya lil’ rat. Bye!” Osamu hangs up on Atsumu, causing him to roll his eyes. 

_Rude, but that helped, I guess._

He left his room to go to the kitchen to grab food and walks past Kiyoomi. Not wanting to deal with him yet, Atsumu avoided eye contact and slightly dodged him so that he didn’t have to talk to him. 

_Let him be confused. Like I care. Yeah, what am I saying and who the fuck am I kidding._

Atsumu went down and grabbed a bag of chips, engaging in a conversation with Hinata while he was downstairs. And as usual, half the time, Hinata was talking about the Alders’ setter and his boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, which he labelled as a goody-two shoes. Atsumu merely added a few comments here and there as Hinata rambled on.

“I’m going back to my room, Atsumu-san! See you tomorrow!” Hinata exclaimed as he left the kitchen.

After lounging around for a while, he decided to head back to his room and hopefully pester his brother again. Entering his room, he dropped onto his bed, spamming his brother for entertainment. 

_I won’t reply, ‘Samu says._ Atsumu thought as his twin replied almost immediately.

He spent an ungodly amount of time talking to his brother, up till 3am, until he heard someone knock on his door. He quickly typed out a message to his brother and dropped his phone on his bed.

“It’s three in the mornin’ what the f- Omi-kun? What are ya doin’ here?” Atsumu squinted at Kiyoomi, as if he was searching for any hint of annoyance or anger.

“You weren’t asleep, and you were off the entire day.” Kiyoomi said blankly.

“Oh, um, it’s nothing. I’ll be fine to set tomorrow.” He bit off his words as he was about to say not to worry, because of course Kiyoomi couldn’t care less about him, but just his setting skills.

“Are you... are you okay?” Kiyoomi asked hesitantly. He has never been good at comforting people and dealing with emotions, but he noticed Atsumu’s change in behavior, mainly towards him. He was confused as Atsumu’s tosses to him were still flawless.

Atsumu stiffened. He didn’t know what to reply. _Okay, then, what the fuck would ‘Samu say-_

Kiyoomi sighed and entered his room without asking. What shocked Atsumu was that he didn’t spray down his entire room with disinfectant. “Say what’s on your mind already. You’re really tense.” Kiyoomi stated.

“I…” 

_Should I? God, why did you give ‘Samu the braincells-_

Atsumu jumped back onto his bed and picked up his phone, quickly texting his brother for help. “I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.” He chose to say.

“You aren’t saying what you want to say. You’re still tensed.” 

Atsumu glared at Kiyoomi and went through his brother’s replies.

_Do it if you’re not a pussy. If he seems extremely uncomfortable with you, don’t do it for now. Make sure he’s comfortable around you first._ Osamu’s advice made sense, except for one thing.

_I asked him on what to do right now, not how to fucking confess!_

He didn’t realize that he let out a groan until he caught Kiyoomi looking at him curiously. “Ah, sorry, it’s ‘Samu.”

_Wow, I’m good at using ‘Samu as an excuse every 5 seconds huh._

_Let’s just do it. Rintarou’s gonna laugh at me if I don’t._

“Omi-kun, I…” He took in a harsh breath.

_Do it._

_Do it._

_Do it._

“I like ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> my dabihawks fic's probably gonna take a while to update oop
> 
> also, idk how their accents work sjnishfis


End file.
